The Hidden Land of Kenai
by Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer
Summary: The gang have been joined by Sess, Rin, Jaken, Koga and Ayame. The Shikon No Tama has been complete, but Naraku still lives. On their search for Naraku, the Inu group come across a hidden land that contains many mythilogical creatures. They seek help from


Once upon a time there was a Squirrel….Huh, oh oops, wrong story! Heh!

Kris: What was that all about?

Darkalli: Oh…Um, I don't really know.

Kris: Well that's useful, now ain't it?

Darkalli: Not really, but on with the story.

Kris: Wait, Disclaimer. We unfortunately don't own Inuyasha or its characters but we do own the additional ones.

Darkalli: Yeah, so stay off of our backs you stinkin' lawyers!

Chapter 1: Naraku's whereabouts!

The Shikon No Tama was complete but Naraku still lived. Kagura flew off with him on her feather Inuyasha's Wind Scar could hit him. The gang, who are now, joined by Sesshomaru, Rin, that toad Jaken, Koga and Ayame, were in Kaede's village recuperating after their long battle with Naraku. Kagome had joined the jewel and was now wearing it around her neck like before, no one wanting to make a wish upon it until Naraku was dead. Even though they weren't sure as to where he was, they had heard rumors that he was heading towards the east, they were still going to track him down and kill him.

"Hey Inuyasha, I need to go home for more supplies. There are more of us now and if I don't stock up before we leave then we will run out." Kagome told the Hanyou as she sorted through her bag.

"Okay, but we can't stay here too long. The sooner we find Naraku the sooner we can kill him," Inuyasha replied from his corner of the hut.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome said as she stood up.

"But I'm coming with you," the half dog demon said.

No one was surprised that Inuyasha actually agreed to Kagome going home, ever since they mated he was always giving her what she wanted. They mated a month before they battled Naraku, with Inuyasha finally choosing Kagome over Kikyo after the clay pot tried to kill Kagome again. Realising that she wasn't the Kikyo he fell in love with anymore, Inuyasha told her to leave and never come back and if she did, then he would kill her himself. She left saying that they would meet again and when they did Kagome would die and Inuyasha would go to hell with her. It wasn't long after that when Inuyasha told Kagome he loved her and then he asked her to be his mate, and see agreed happily.

When they arrived at Naraku's castle a month later, Kikyo was there and yet again tried to kill Kagome but Inuyasha stepped in and carried out his threat. He killed Kikyo and Kagome got the rest of her soul back. After that they hardly ever fought and Inuyasha didn't get sat as much. Kagome's mum was thrilled that they were mated and wouldn't stop asking them when they were going to give her grandchildren, much to their embarrassment. Sota, who was now eleven and a half, still thought of Inuyasha as his hero and was overjoyed to hear that he was now his brother, but Grandpa on the other hand was less thrilled about a demon being in the family but put up with it for Kagome's sake, if she was happy, then he was happy. The only one that Kagome was worried about in dealing with her mating Inuyasha was Koga. She was afraid that if they came across him, he would start a fight with Inuyasha that would result in one or both of them getting hurt. But when they did come across him, they were happy to find out that he had given up on Kagome and had mated with Ayame like he promised. A week before the fight with Naraku, Koga and Ayame joined the group in hopes of helping them to track down Naraku and kill him.

"Okay Inuyasha, guy's, we'll be back tomorrow. Do any of you want me to bring back anything?" Kagome said as she turned to her friends.

"Mamma, can you get me some more lollies?" Shippo asked as he jumped up to give his adopted mother a hug goodbye.

"Sure Shippo, Rin, would you like some as well?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru's ward.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and he gave her a slight nod indicating that she was allowed. "Yes please Kagome-Sama," the little girl said.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had joined the group a week before Koga and Ayame. Naraku had captured and killed Rin and Sesshomaru had found her and bought her back with his Tenseiga. The Lord of the Western Lands was angry and in a time of desperation he seeked out his Hanyou half brother to get his help to find Naraku and kill him. Of course when Sesshomaru first turned up Inuyasha wanted a fight, it took a lot of sits and no more Ramen threats to calm him down enough to listen to what his brother had to say. When the conversation was over they set off to find Naraku. And even though there was the constant name calling between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they never fought physically.

"Okay, see you guy's later." Kagome said and then she got onto Inuyasha's back and they left for the well.

Not five minutes later, a loud smack could be heard throughout the village followed by a female voice yelling. "You PERVERT!"

"But Sango, you know my hand is cursed." The monk Miroku said as he rubbed the new red hand print on his cheek.

"Yeah it's cursed 'cause it's attached to you," Sango replied.

"Oh, she got you there monk." Koga said from his spot by the fire with Ayame.

"Monk, why do you insist on this behaviour?" Sesshomaru asked with the usual emotionless tone.

"Habit," was the monks only reply.

Shippo just sat on the ground shaking his head whilst he coloured in, Rin was sitting by Sesshomaru and Jaken was god knows where. Kaede was only there for a short period of time to tend to their wounds before she left for another village to heal the wounded because of a demon attack. They were all planning to leave after Kagome and Inuyasha returned, but first Koga had to go and check on his pack.

"Well, we'll see you later. We have to go and check on our pack." Koga said as he stood up.

"Bye," Ayame said then followed her mate out of the hut.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Miroku asked as his hand snaked towards Sango bum again.

"Touch me, and I'll show you a whole new meaning of pain, lecher." Sango said.

"Miroku, when will you learn?" Shippo asked from his spot on the floor.

"Probably never," Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, can Rin draw with Shippo?" Rin asked the Inuyoukai.

"You may Rin," he replied. "I will be back shortly; listen to what the demon slayer says Rin."

"Okay," she said as she sat down by Shippo and picked up a crayon.

Elsewhere, to the east of the gang, in a land long forgotten by the outside world, a small group of Elves were travelling through the forest. The elder one was a female ranger, she was tall and had long black hair with metallic blue highlights, her eye's were a piercing blue that changed with her emotions, they could be as calm as a clear blue lake or as rough as a raging ocean. She was wearing green pants that were tight but not so tight that they would be uncomfortable; she had a white long sleeved under shirt and a tree green vest. On her waste was a sword made of the finest metal that could cut through anything, and in the back of her belt were two daggers. Over her back was a quiver of arrows and on her shoulder was a bow made out of oak and crafted into a weird design. Travelling with her were two young male elves that were in training to become rangers them selves, they were twins and just as mischievous as anything. The both had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, the elder of the two wore his hair high up on his head and had a sword at his side, he was wearing a similar outfit to the elder elf. The younger one had his hair down and his bangs tied back behind his head and as well wore a similar outfit to the others and on his back was a quiver of arrows and he had a bow over his right shoulder and had two daggers on either side of his pants.

"Kaynon, how long till we get there?" Kai, the eldest of the twins asked the Ranger.

"We won't make it for about a week, so when night fall approaches then we will stop and set up camp." The Ranger replied.

"Cool, hey Kai, I'll race you to the tree line." Tai, the younger twin said to his brother.

"You're on," and they were off racing towards the forest.

'Kids' Kaynon said to herself as she followed after the two young twins.

That afternoon the came across a small clearing near a river and decided to stop for the night. The twins were sent off to collect fire wood and Kaynon went to hunt for their dinner.

"Hey Tai, check this out." Kai said as he pulled out his sword and chopped down a small tree.

"Impressive, but Kaynon's sword can cut bigger trees." Tai said to his brother as they headed back to camp with the wood.

"I know that, but it was still cool." The elder twin said.

"Hurry up boys; if you want to eat tonight then we need to get the fire started," Kaynon said as she was skinning the dear that she had killed.

"Okay okay, don't get your pants in a twist." Kai said as he started the fire.

Ten minutes later the fire was started and the food was cooking and the elves were sitting around the fire just chatting.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do when we get to where we are going?" Tai asked.

"There have been rumors about a demon on his way here and we need to get to the town of Tarnak before he arrives," Kaynon told the young elf.

"Demons, but there haven't been any demons in this land for over fifty years." Kai said.

"I know but we still have to check it out, now let's eat." Kaynon said as she pulled out her sword to cut the meat.

"So, have you seen Lief or Cerena lately?" Kai asked Kaynon as he chewed his food.

"No, but we'll see the in Tarnak and Kai, don't talk with your mouth full." She replied.

"We best get some sleep after dinner, I'll take the first watch." Kaynon said after she finished eating.

"Alright, night." Kai said as he went over to his sleeping area to catch a few z's before his shift.

Tai put more wood on the fire and then went to lay down, Kaynon sat up in a tree keeping watch over the camp. She had been training Kai and Tai for four years, they were only fourteen but they had learnt a lot since she began teaching them. She got bored sometimes with not being able to go off on her own and hunt or battle, but it was her decision to take up the job. Even though she wasn't related to the twins, she thought of them as her little brothers. She didn't have a family of her own anymore so they were close enough. Being so used to being on her own, it took her a while to get used to being followed around by two kids she usually had an emotionless face and wasn't really all that talkative unless she was voicing her opinions, she was over fifty years old but considering that she was an elf, she didn't age past a certain age, she looked like a twenty five year old and sometimes acted like a two year old. She settled down in the tree and was prepared for a long night.

Darkalli: So what you think?

Kris: It's a bit short.

Darkalli: Yeah, I know. I wanted the first chapter to be an introductory chapter to the characters but the next chapter will be longer.

Kris: I hope so, by the way, I'm glad you made it so that Kinkyho was dead.

Darkalli: Yeah, I don't really like her and I wanted it to be an Inuyasha and Kagome fic without Kikyo coming between them.

Kris: Well I still think it's cool.

Darkalli: Wait until the next chapter; we have a guest coming in to help with the story.

Kris: jumping up and down Oh, oh, oh. Who is it?

Darkalli: Not telling, so you have to wait.

Kris: Spoiled sport. Read and Review!


End file.
